1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test handler and, more particularly, to an insert mounted onto a carrier board of a test handler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test handler is an automated test system that transfers produced semiconductor devices to a tester, assists the tester to test the semiconductor devices, and then sorts the tested semiconductor devices according to the test results before the semiconductor devices are sold on the market.
The test handler is configured to include a plurality of carrier boards (including ‘test trays’) that are loaded with semiconductor devices and circulate through a preset path in the test handler.
The carrier board circulates through a preset path and becomes opposite the tester at a test site on the path. When the carrier board is located at the test site, the semiconductor devices loaded onto the carrier board are electrically connected to the test, so that they can be tested.
The carrier board mounts inserts thereon in a matrix form, where the inserts are loaded with semiconductor devices, respectively. The insert is configured to include a pair of latching apparatuses for holding or releasing a semiconductor device loaded thereonto.
Technology related to the carrier board, insert, and latch apparatus has been disclosed in: Korean Patent No. 10-0486412 entitled “INSERT OF TEST TRAY FOR TEST HANDLER,” in which a carrier board is defined as a test tray, which is hereinafter called Conventional art 1.
In addition, in Korean Patent No. 10-0769105 entitled “INSERT AND ELECTRONIC COMPONENT HANDLER COMPRISING IT,” which is hereinafter called Conventional art 2, technology is disclosed where the insert body is detachably coupled to the insert pocket (which is defined as a guide core in Conventional art 2).
According to prior art, the insert body is configured to include a hook mechanism and a latch mechanism, and the insert pocket loads semiconductor devices thereonto. Therefore, although semiconductor devices are replaced with different sized semiconductor devices, only the insert pocket is replaced but the insert body can be reused.
However, if the hook mechanism is damaged, the insert body should be replaced. Also, when semiconductor devices to be tested are replaced with different sized semiconductor devices, the insert pocket, which is one of the parts of the insert, should be replaced. Therefore, prior art still have a low reuse rate of resources.
In addition, since the parts included in the latch mechanism are small and complicated, their installation and disassembly are difficult. That is, the latch mechanism is difficult to be installed and replaced. These problems still remain in the prior art.